1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spool assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spool assembly for a dual bearing reel that takes up and releases fishing line.
2. Background Information
Generally, a dual-bearing reel is comprised of a reel unit having a handle and a spool that is rotatively mounted to the reel unit. The spool has a bobbin and flange portions. The flange portions are provided at both ends of the bobbin. The bobbin is for winding fishing line around the outer periphery thereof. The bobbin includes a cylindrical portion and a boss. The boss is formed on the inner peripheral side of the cylindrical portion and mounted to a spool shaft. Fishing line is wound around the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion. The flange portions have diameters that are larger than that of the bobbin. Each flange portion projects outward in the radial direction on both ends of the bobbin. The flange portions are inclined such that the diameters gradually increase outward in the axial direction.
In addition, the reel unit includes a pair of side plates and a pair of ring portions. The ring portions are configured and arranged to project inward in the axial direction and oppose the pair of side plates. The ring portions cover the outer peripheries of the flange portions. A spool is mounted between the pair of side plates. The side plates face each other across a predetermined gap. Furthermore, in order to prevent fishing line from entering between the flange portions and the ring portions, it is known to form protrusions that project radially outward on the peripheral edge of the flange portions. (See, for example, Japanese Publication No. H8-70739.)
These types of protrusions are formed so that, for example, the outer peripheral surfaces of the tip portions thereof are completely covered by the inner peripheral portion of the ring portions. A slight gap is produced between the protrusions and the ring portions. In addition, on a comparatively small reel, whose spool maximum line winding diameter is between 25 mm and 30 mm, the protrusions are formed so that the projection heights thereof are between 0.5 mm and 1.0 mm. By arranging these protrusions on the flange portions, slack fishing line will come into contact with the protrusions. The protrusions can restrict the movement of the fishing line in the axially outward direction. Thus, the entry of the fishing line between the flange portions and the ring portions can be prevented.
With a conventional spool, the protrusions are formed to project from the outer periphery of the flange portions. The flange portions are slanted so that the diameters of the protrusions gradually increase outward in the axial direction. Thus, because it is easy for slack fishing line to move axially outward along the slanted surfaces when both ends of the flange portions are slanted, it will be easy for slack fishing line to come into contact with the protrusions formed on the outer peripheries of the flange portions. Thus, when fishing line repeatedly comes into contact with the protrusions, slack fishing line may cross over the protrusions and enter between the flange portions and the ring portions or side plate.
In addition, when the protrusions are arranged so as to be perpendicular to the rotational axis of the spool, the side surfaces on the bobbin side of the protrusions (the surfaces that contact the fishing line) will intersect at an obtuse angle with the outer peripheral surfaces of the flange portions because the flange portions are slanted. Thus, when the side surfaces on the bobbin side of the protrusions intersect at an obtuse angle with the outer peripheral surfaces of the flange portions, it will be easy for slack fishing line to move outward in the axial direction from the outer peripheral surfaces of the flange portions and along the side surfaces of the bobbin side of the protrusions. Thus, fishing line may enter between the flange portions and the ring portions or side plates.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool assembly that prevents fishing line from entering between a flange portion and a side plate. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.